Bellotas
by Kath's cats
Summary: Si alguien me para y me pregunta qué demonios hago corriendo en un bosque con nieve en invierno y a siete grados bajo cero, le respondería "busco bellotas". Porque si, es exactamente lo que hago, sin trucos ni juegos de palabras, yo busco bellotas.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

Summary: Si alguien me para y me pregunta qué demonios hago corriendo en un bosque con nieve en invierno y a siete grados bajo cero, le respondería "busco bellotas". Porque si, es exactamente lo que hago, sin trucos ni juegos de palabras, yo busco bellotas.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa de la actividad "Mini-Reto Estacional" del foro "Siéntate".

* * *

Mis botas marrones hacían ruido cuando golpeaban contra la nieve. Trataba de esquivar arboles sin dejar de correr, aunque era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta la temperatura bajo cero, los pantalones ajustados empapados y el cabello azabache tapándome los ojos.

Si alguien me para y me pregunta qué demonios hago corriendo en un bosque con nieve en invierno y a siete grados bajo cero, le respondería "busco bellotas". Porque si, es exactamente lo que hago, sin trucos ni juegos de palabras, yo busco bellotas.

Y si esa persona, luego de verme como si estuviera loca, me pregunta por qué busco eso, le respondería "porque soy una viajera en el tiempo un poco idiota que cayo en el juego de Inuyasha". Obviamente, esta persona ya se empezaría a alejar lentamente de mí, pero entonces yo le diría "tranquila, no soy la única; un monje y una exterminadora también cayeron en la competencia de un medio demonio". Y bueno, yo creo que para ese punto la persona/campesino/demoniodeochocabezas ya estaría huyendo lejos.

Una rama que, por poco logre esquivar, me aleja de mi imaginación. Me paro un segundo sin aliento, mientras reviso el árbol. Es grande, marrón y lo más importante, no tiene bellotas. Con un suspiro me preparo para continuar.

Cuando Inuyasha propuso una competición de encontrar bellotas para decidir quién se comería el último paquete de _ramen_ , dijo que sería en el bosque cercano el cual era pequeño… si, claro, ¿pequeño? llevaba recorriendo veinticinco minutos el lugar y aun se extendía mas y mas.

La obsesión de Inuyasha por el _ramen_ no tenía limites… y según parece el de mi estupidez tampoco, porque yo me había ofrecido de voluntaria para suplir el lugar de Shippo y así poder ganar la comida para él.

Igual, creo que él no se esperaba que aceptáramos este absurdo juego. Siendo sincera, ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Pero bueno, éramos un grupo extraño que hacia cosas extrañas…

El chasquido de ramitas rompiéndose me alerto de que algo se acercaba.

" _Si llego a mentir cuando dijo que no había bestias salvajes, lo golpearé"_.

Preparándome para un inminente encuentro con algún jabalí o algo así, me tense, lista para volver a correr.

—¿Señorita, Kagome?

—¿Miroku? ¿Sango? —mi voz salió un poco chillona mientras los veía aparecer juntos.

Ambos se veían un poco azulados, incluso creo que parte del pelo del monje Miroku estaba congelado.

—¿Estas bien, Kagome? ¿No te congelaste?

—Estoy bien, ¿ustedes?

Sango bufó.

—Yo creo que mi cerebro se congelo cuando acepte esta competencia.

Si, yo creo lo mismo.

—Yo digo que nos vayamos. Que Inuyasha se quede aquí buscando esas benditas bellotas solo —comentó Miroku.

En cualquier momento me sentiría mal por dejar al _hanyou_ solo, pero en este momento, donde a penas sentía las manos… bueno, nos vemos Inuyasha.

Empezamos a caminar hacia donde Sango decía que era la cabaña cuando me tropecé.

—¿Estas bien? —me preguntaron mientras me ayudaban a levantarme. Empece a contestar pero me detuve, la nieve había desenterrado algo maravilloso.

—Bellotas.

—¿Qué?

Mis compañeros me miraban como si hubiese perdido la cordura mientras abrazaba los frutos.

—Encontré bellotas, hemos ganado —dije con triunfo.

Ellos empezaron a reír y nos apuramos a volver a la cabaña mas felices, ignorando la piel azul y el cabello congelado.

No podía esperar para que Inuyasha volviera y le mostráramos las hermosas y preciosas bellotas.

* * *

Mis prompts: Invierno y Triunfo

* * *

Espero que este drabble sea del agrado de alguien.

Goodbye.


End file.
